On The Enterprise- a SpockxUhura fic
by Writing Bear
Summary: Private liaisons and years of friendship, a short fan fiction on Spock and Uhura that takes place over time. Short and sweet.


It wasn't exactly against Star Fleet rules to engage in a relationship with a fellow officer. But it wasn't exactly encouraged either. He hadn't meant to end up in such an entanglement, in fact, he had been certain no such thing would occur to him. She, on the other hand, had long been hoping to find romance, though she would never have thought she'd find it with their resident Vulcan.

It had started unexpectedly, she'd fainted on deck after exposure to a strange chemical, and he had visited med-bay to check on her. She was surprised by his visit, it was extremely uncommon for him to personally check on crew members. In truth he'd also been surprised, surprised at how concerned he was for her well being, at how he'd found himself sitting at her bedside waiting for her to recover. In private, with her, it was like all of his walls didn't exist.

At first, they merely spent their free time engaging in intellectual conversation, over time that evolved into practising music and singing together. Neither of them was sure when it occurred but slowly they found themselves stealing small kisses and brushing hands in secret. When they were working on the bridge she'd steal glances at him and tease him, "Have you ever been in love, Mr Spock?"

It pained him not being able to answer her truthfully in the company of the crew. He'd always respond calmly to her teasing but when they were alone he'd pepper her with kisses.

"Lieutenant it is wrong to tease a superior officer… I hope you are aware that you fluster me, causing a rise in temperature in my face."

She'd giggle at him, knowing he found it hard to say he loved her.

"You mean to tell me, I made you blush Mr Spock?"

"Yes, Lieutenant."

Until he went through Pon farr their relationship had been innocent. Both of them had held back because after all, he was engaged. After Pon farr though, he told her T'Pring had called off the engagement, he'd had to fight the captain to get over the frenzy. She wasn't pleased with T'Pring's actions but a small part of her was extremely happy as it meant they could truly be together.

The closer they became the more they talked in Vulcan to each other, he was always impressed with how well she managed to speak his native tongue. For her it was an extra way to express her love for him when on deck she could shower him with Vulcan words of affection and no one would be the wiser. And for him it meant he could tell her he loved her, not having to worry if the captain overheard.

Keeping the relationship private was not without its difficulties. Uhura often found herself having to hold down her temper at Chapel's advances on Spock. As for Spock, he could not logically display concern and preference to her when he found himself wanting to. Of course, some crew members knew of their relationship, Yeoman Rand for one who was close friends with Uhura and Dr McCoy. Bones, strangely enough, had been the first to know, noticing the odd moments of concern Spock had shown Uhura.

Still, Captain Kirk, though Spock's closest friend, never knew of their intimacy on The Enterprise. It was only on the day of their retirement from The Enterprise that they informed the captain and crew. Of course with their intent on continuing the relationship, there'd been little reason not to make it publically known.

Spock had proposed while they were still in service, it had surprised her with his Vulcan habits but she'd accepted. During their time off The Enterprise, they'd wed in a small private ceremony on Vulcan. Retirement suited them, allowed them to start a small family. However, they soon found themselves back with Captain Kirk, exploring the galaxy- entrusting their only child with Vulcan family members. With their relationship publically known the crew expected them to act differently but that wasn't their way. They preferred low-key, small displays of affection.

In their time together Spock had found himself forgetting Uhura was only human. Even as she aged he continued to view her as beautiful and brilliant. She'd tease him if he complimented her too much, "You must be looking through rose coloured glasses, I'm all wrinkly."

Perhaps he was viewing her through a different light, logically he knew she had aged but yet he could not find her anything less than attractive. And that was probably why her passing came as such a surprise, he'd forgotten the difference in their lifespans. She'd lived longer than the average human though and he cherished every memory she'd given him.

He permanently retired from Star Fleet then, dedicating himself to teaching and spending time with the family she'd given him.


End file.
